User talk:Unknown4
RE: Hello Sure! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I'd be happy to be your friend. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 21:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Huh? Huh? I don't remember blocking you there. If you are, indeed, blocked, I shall unblock you there.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Aquantaince Um, sure... --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :) RE: That Religious Question So Many Ask Me According to the Bible, your friend is, sadly, hell-bound. :( Gah, I hate having to be the bearer of horrid news... allow me to explain. There is one way to Heaven, one alone. Jesus tells us in the Gospels, quote: "I am the Way, the Truth, and the Life. No man comes to the Father (God/Heaven) except through Me." Hell is NOT a place that anyone whould be, as Jesus says many a time. God wants everyone to be in Heaven with Him, but they must accept Jesus as their Savior, repent of their sins, and mean it. ---- If you are Christian, you can prevent this curcumstance and bring your friend to God. When I die, I would love to see folks from this Wiki in Heaven. No one should be in Hell. ---- In a nutshell, here's how you could save your friend's soul and not creep him out in the process: *First off, witnessing about Jesus is a hard thing to bring up. There is a time and place for everything. When you see a chance to tell him, don't let it go by! God says it takes courage to tell others about Jesus, and take it from me, you may gett attacked for it. *Second, don't tell him he's hell-bound as soon as you start. NO ONE, religious or not, wants to be yelled at and called a sinner. The Baptist doctrine calls that "beating someone upon the head with a Bible", and they say to never do it. *Third, the actual conversion process is the easiest part. First off, make sure your friend wants to know Jesus. Don't shove it down his throat. If he refuses to speak of it, try asking him something like "are you sure", and if he refuses, drop it. Bring it up some other time in the future, just don't completely give up. You'll have more chances. **First off, your friend is going to need to know that he is a sinner. This is the hard part. Your friend will have to admit that he has done wrong (and mean it). **Next, your friend must belive that Jesus is the only way to get repentence, and the only way to eradicate his sins. He must belive that Jesus loves him, died for him, and rose again to save him and anyone who believes. **Third, and finally, he must confess his sins to God. This is the best part. You see, after he admits he is a sinner and chooses to believe in Christ, telling God that you want Him to Forgive your sins (and Him doing so) is a relief off of anyone. To know that your wrongdoings are just literally washed away is an incredible feeling for the new believer and you. ***If your friend asks what to pray, tell him that God doesn't care how it's said as long as it is from the heart. ****I don't really know what to pray myself, but try something like this: "Dear God, I know I have done wrong and am a sinner. However, I also know that you love me and will forgive me of my sins. I believe that Jesus is the only Savior of the world, and I mean it, and I want Him to be the Savior for me, too. I wish to know Jesus personally and have my sins forgiven; I want him to become my Savior. Please have Jesus come to me now. I do this freely, under my own choice, volentraily, and willingly. Please come into my soul and bring me salvation. Amen. *****Of course, that is a pretty lousy salvation prayer, so I'd break out the Bible and look around for a better one. *****Oh, and one more thing, the Bible says Jesus is the only way to God/Salvation/Heaven/religion/Christianity, so he's going to need to know that. ---- *From there, hand him a Bible and tell him to read the book of Matthew, Mark, Luke, John, ect. ... **One thing I was taught was to check up on him after he accepts God, as my preacher put it, "don't leave him to fend for himself, leaving a new Christian alone without checking on him is like leaving a baby with a lifetime supply of food and walking off for good". *Oh, and church is not a requirement for Salvation. If you get saved and mean it, you do not need to go to church (but you should). **The Bible says "do not forsake the gathering of the saints (AKA churches and their people)", and to "baptize believers", but if you don't get baptized or go to church, you can still go to Heaven because you accepted Jesus. ***Still, take him to church anyway. Make sure it's a Christian church (Westboro, Jehovah Witness, and Mormon aren't on that list). Be sure to go with him, if he has any questions, answer them. ****One more thing, baptism is either sprinkling or dunking. Sprinkling being having water drizzled on you, dunking being getting wholely or partially submerged in water. Either one works and do the exact same thing, but for the record, Jesus was dunked. I wish you good luck and God's guidance with your friend and you, and I'm sorry I had to answer the Hell question on a Club Penguin Wiki. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I apologize for the long response, but you asked, and I told. Jesus Loves You and Died for You and your friend! ---- ---- Good thing I don't really care where I go when I die. Heaven has the good things that are allowed, Hell has the good things that you can't have ;) kinda need a mix of the good things that you can have and the good thing you're forbidden to have to be truly human (i.e. Adam and Eve and the Garden of Eden story) I personally believe in reincarnation. When I die, I'll be reborn as a different animal, but forget everything my past form had. Hopefully I'll become a wasp. Stinging people that get me angry and having a cool looking house sounds sweet. BugzyTalk 03:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Religion I don't really understand the question. If you mean if Muslims, Hindus, etc. can save his soul, then according to the Bible, no. Jesus said that "no man comes to the Father {God/religion/Heaven/salvation} except through Me (Jesus)". Jesus is the only way to Heaven. That's what the Bible says. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Webmaster? He can't be a webmaster, we have the BOB.He's also on vacation. However, he has proved he is an excellent user with his editts. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 20:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Icecuber2d2 Picture Error You must of deleted it. Upload it again. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 17:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Why did you take it with a camera? There's a PrntScn button near the F12 button on your keyboard, it should be there. Then paste it on Paint or something, crop it and save it as .PNG. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) PrntScn means Print Screen. You use it to take a picture of YOUR WHOLE COMPUTER SCREEN. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) =| -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Satanist Here's what you do. 1. Log into YouTube. 2. Navigate to that comment. 3. Click the user name of the Satanic commentator. 4. On their page, look for a "block user" button. 5. Delete the comment. 6. If you wish, disable comments for good in the preferences section by going to Edit Channel, and unchecking the show comment box. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Re So you mistake imagination for inagoration. That is an peculiar typo. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 00:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, change the subject. Sheesh. BTW, some cultures use an whenever. So don't be a racist on what I believe. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 00:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC)